


tell your mother i'm sorry for not staying for dinner

by 2bornot2b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Swearing, iwaizumi being proudly bisexual, there's some jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-15 11:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19613962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2bornot2b/pseuds/2bornot2b
Summary: Iwaizumi’s alarm clock goes off at 09.43am. Oikawa’s always been an advocate for waking up on odd numbers, such as threes, and the habit has rubbed off.





	1. muffin crumbs and lemonade

Muffin crumbs. He’s thinking about the meaning of life and the influence of the people closest to him. Lemonade. He's trying desperately to pick up the phone and send a message containing three small words too hard to breathe into existence. 

_I love you._

That would be it. He knows he would be done; would he only get this task done. Would this be over and the ball out of his court, he could relax. Stupid fucking Oikawa, always making this so difficult for him. 

He's moving his legs restlessly from one side to another. He's been sitting at his desk for a while, telling himself that once this task is done, this one simple task, he would go to bed. But it’s been two hours. The birds have gone quiet and he can’t hear his brother playing videogames through the paper-thin walls anymore. His mother would soon wake up and go to work. His dad would wake up and prepare breakfast for the earliest risers. And Iwaizumi, he would chicken out on confessing to his best friend of fifteen years. 

Iwaizumi’s alarm clock goes off at 09.43am. Oikawa’s always been an advocate for waking up on odd numbers, such as threes, and the habit has rubbed off. 

**[Morning shithead]** he sends away. It’s routine, always telling the person he loves most good morning first. Anything else would be weird. 

**[ mornign iwa chaaaan** **!!!!!]** he gets as a response ten seconds later. He turns his phone off. 

It’s July 27th, and Iwaizumi swears he’ll be damned if today isn’t the day he confesses. Chickening out isn’t something he should be capable of; he knows this himself. He could always play confessing off as some stupid joke if Oikawa didn’t feel the same – and if that didn’t work, Oikawa would just be flattered and tease him for the rest of his life. But would things ever go back to normal? That’s the question Hajime has been pondering over for the last half a year. 

**[super fuckin rude of u to say goodmorning** **n not ask me how I slept >:(]** Hajime’s phone chimes. He scratches his neck. He wishes Oikawa wouldn’t bother with even contacting him today, any implication of Oikawa’s existence makes Iwaizumi’s heart flutter and his hands shake. 

**[Yeah]** he sends back. There's no reason for him to allow himself the simple pleasures of engaging in conversation with the subject of his late nights. He sighs. How fucking stupid can one man be? 

**[Actually I wanna come over today. There’s something I need to tell yoi** **]** he writes. The response is immediate. 

**[yoi lol]**

Iwaizumi turns off his phone. 

Iwaizumi’s a sad man. He’s eating chicken wings by himself for dinner. He tries to cheer up by sending his loyal gym buddy Bokuto a “bulking season :P" snap, but Bokuto refuses to give him satisfaction. Bokuto leaves him on read. 

Eventually Iwaizumi sees no other way out of this horrible day of almost-confessing than leaving his house and walking the three hundred meters to Oikawa’s house. When he’s outside the Oikawa family’s door he comes to think of how he doesn’t even know if Tooru himself is home or not. He knocks anyways. 

“Hi Mrs. Oikawa. Is Tooru home?” he asks as soon as the door opens. Oikawa’s mother breaks out into the biggest grin he’s seen all day as she engulfs him in a big hug. Iwaizumi’s suffocating. 

“He sure is! Go check on him, you can stay for dinner if you want to!” she smiles. Hajime nods and is halfway upstairs in a second. He’s filled with adrenaline; he’s got to confess _now_ or it’s never gonna happen. And he slams the door open. And there he is; lying on his bed. One hand down his boxers, face aglow and sweaty. Iwaizumi’s blood suddenly doesn’t know which direction to go. Oikawa’s goes north. 

“Iwaizumi!” he squeaks, hand pulling away quickly. But it’s too late. As Oikawa scrambles to get out of the bed, body weirdly entangled in bedsheets, Iwaizumi rushes down the stairs. He’s out of the house faster than he entered, and he’s sprinting through Mrs. Oikawa’s garden. He’s running the fastest he can while fantasizing about the nice lady’s son doing impure things. And he’s dizzy. And he can’t stop thinking about Oikawa’s face. And he’s fucked. He’s so, so fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be loosely inspired by my gf


	2. white noise white nights

Really, this shouldn’t be that big of a deal. They’ve known each other long enough to know that this is something the  both of them engage in, activities involving hands and other parts of their bodies. Iwaizumi’s never thought otherwise, but then again, he’s never really spent a lot of time thinking about anything near it. 

That’s a lie he likes to tell himself. To even suggest that Iwaizumi, who went through puberty with the biggest goddamn crush on a person he’s with every day of every year, wouldn’t imagine that same crush jerking off or kissing him or whatever else? Wouldn’t make sense. 

Iwaizumi’s sitting in his room red as a tomato, letting himself indulge in fantasies and flashbacks of what he saw only fifteen minutes ago. His phone’s blowing up, but he knows who it  is, and he knows what it is about, so he ignores it. 

Outside the sky’s turning dark, and if Iwaizumi were to look out and turn his head just enough so he’d see the Oikawa family’s house, he’d see Tooru himself sitting in front of the window glaring at him.

When Iwaizumi wakes  up he decides that using his phone is a vital enough part of his day and that he needs to answer Oikawa sometime. And that might be now, because he’s literally never had this many notifications at once before. A thought about Oikawa getting this many notifications every time he posts a selfie runs through his head faster than he’s able to really shush it down, and he scowls. Oikawa being able to get to him even when Hajime’s  ignoring him is frustrating.

**[iwa-chan!!!!! im sorry!!!!! I didnt know u were gonna come over ( ≧Д≦)]**

**[iwachan!!!!!!!]**

**[hajime u cannot ignore me forever]**

**[istg it was just my cock n balls]**

**[haha]**

Iwaizumi feels like throwing his phone through the window.

**[Oikawa im** **really, 100% going to kill you]** he replies and turns his phone off. 

Honestly, only Iwaizumi could have this kind of bad luck. To imagine that he could’ve run in on Oikawa jerking off any other day during these fifteen years, but instead he did the very day he decided to confess his undying love. It’s disgusting really, and homophobic. Iwaizumi sighs deeply and rests his elbows on his knees. 

And then his door slams open for a change.

“You are not allowed to ignore me! I’ve literally  bared my body for you!” is the first thing out of Oikawa’s mouth as he’s standing with furrowed brows and a pointed finger in the middle of Hajime’s room. Hajime just stares.

“Frankly it’s homophobic to react that way when seeing another man’s penis!” he continues, making the already uncomfortable situation worse. And the door is wide open.

“Oikawa, what the fuck!” Iwaizumi screeches as he runs to close the door. There’s no way to tell if his mother heard Oikawa or not, but Hajime’s praying to every god he’s ever heard of that the situation’s in his favor.

“You can’t seriously accuse me of being homophobic just because I got a bit startled, Shittykawa!” he continues, his back up against the door. “And I really would appreciate it if you didn’t come find me when I’m obviously ignoring you!”

Oikawa’s expression turns sour.

“But you’re not really homophobic though, are you?” he asks, calmer this time. His eyes are pinned on Iwaizumi’s face, as if every facial movement he’d make would be an indication of what Iwaizumi thinks of gay people.

“Obviously not!” doesn’t seem to satisfy Oikawa.

“What do you mean,  _ obviously not _ ? It’s not like you’ve ever said anything good about gay people before” he huffs. His arms are crossed and his mouth’s turning downwards. Iwaizumi’s never seen him this serious before.

“It’s not like I’ve ever said anything bad about them either” Iwaizumi shoots back. He knows he’s making the situation worse for himself, so he panics, “I literally have my Tinder set on both men and women” and then he blushes harder than ever before.

“What the fuck?”

“What, it’s not like I’m that subtle.” Hajime continues, “I had a boyfriend for a few weeks when we were 17, but it was during finals so it’s not that weird you didn’t notice.” He says, “you’ve only ever been with girls, so you’re probably homophobic.” He knows he’s only saying these things to fill the silence with the words Oikawa’s not saying. Oikawa’s just standing still, leaning against Hajime’s desk. 

“What the fuck. What the fuck. Are you fucking with me?” Oikawa’s brain seems to be working in overdrive.

“Makki and Mattsun still have his snapchat. His name’s Kuroo Tetsurou. Met him during a game in Tokyo.”

“So, you’re... not straight?” Oikawa splutters out. Now his face is red, as if the roles have completely switched. Iwaizumi’s feeling relatively calm, even though he’s coming out to his best friend in a much more dramatic way than necessary.

“I’m bisexual” he shrugs. He’s having a stare-off with Oikawa, who seems to be incapable of doing anything else than gaping.

“Would you ever have told me if you didn’t catch me literally beating my meat?” Oikawa asks then. If Iwaizumi’s not mistaken, he sounds a little hurt. And he’s never mistaken, he knows Oikawa better than anyone.

“It’s not like I was hiding it. Makki and Mattsun knows.” This shouldn’t be something he’d feel guilty over, but the way Oikawa’s glancing down at his feet instead of looking him in the eyes makes him feel uneasy.

“I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, okay?” he tries to coax Oikawa’s eyes back on him. He wants Oikawa to look at him. He wants to be the one Oikawa pays attention to. “Tooru? I swear I didn’t mean for you to not find out” he says softly. He’s not used to being soft with Oikawa when the sun’s still out. Oikawa only ever lets himself be sad when it’s dark outside and no parents are awake to hear him, Hajime knows this.

“You could’ve told me. It’s not like I’m straight either” Oikawa huffs, avoiding eye contact but straightening his back. He’s crossing his arms.

“What the fuck?” 

“I mean, what did you think? That I’d only let girls share me? I’m not a monster,  Iwa-chan !” he lets out a strained laugh, still letting his eyes roam everywhere but Hajime.

“Makki and Mattsun always said you had a thing for someone in your class, I just assumed it was some girl from English. You always flirt with her.” Hajime had so many times tried to make his friends tell him who the fuck Oikawa was interested in, but they always smiled at him like it was obvious and he was the only one not getting it.

“You’re in my class,  Iwa -chan. You think I’d ever have eyes for someone else?” and now  Tooru’s eyes are back on him, and it’s all too much and too sudden. Hajime can’t make a noise. He can’t make his vocal cords obey him. He’s just gaping like the fish he feels like.

“I think loving you really made me cum harder than ever before when you suddenly were in my room during that intimate moment,  Iwa-chan " Oikawa smirked. And suddenly Hajime had decided he’d had enough of Oikawa’s  self confidence simply by having to hear that joke, so he did the only thing he could think of in this situation; he hopped off the bed he found himself on and kissed Oikawa. 

And his lips were so, so soft. They were so soft and warm, and Oikawa was kissing him back, and he was gripping Oikawa’s waist and he was standing on his tiptoes to reach, and he was so utterly, utterly gone for this boy. Oikawa was grinning against him.

“I was actually going to confess when I came over yesterday” Hajime mumbled into  Tooru’s neck. He littered small kisses on all the skin he could reach, every kiss so overwhelming. 

“Hajime I-, I can’t believe I thought you were a homophobe for a second there” Oikawa laughed. Hajime bit his neck.

“I can’t believe you shouted loud enough for my mom to hear that I’m a homophobe for running away after catching you jerking off.”

Oikawa pulled away. “Hey! There  were no other good reason for you to react like that!” he pouted, “and besides, you could’ve just confessed to me right then, I think it would’ve been very romantic.” Hajime felt Oikawa giggle, so he let out the big breath he’d been holding since the moment the door had slammed open.

“Can’t believe I’ve been pining for a decade.”

“Can’t believe I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Shittykawa?”

“Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cant believe iwaizumi ended homophobia


End file.
